The Missing
by AnneWithane
Summary: As leader of the Elves of Ithilien, Lord Legolas Thranduilion must balance a need for diplomacy against his followers' best interests. He is forced to take actions that have unexpected consequences when his family becomes embroiled in outsiders' troubles. Part of the Light and Flame universe (AU).
1. Chapter 1

**The Missing**

_Summary: As leader of the Elves of Ithilien, Lord Legolas Thranduilion must balance a need for diplomacy against his followers' best interests. He is forced to take actions that have unexpected consequences when his family becomes embroiled in outsiders' troubles. Part of the _Light and Flame _universe (AU)._

_Pairings: Legolas/OFC, Orophin/OFC, Rúmil/OFC_

_Thank you, Diana, for helping me tend this particular bunny when it was just a wee little thing. Thank you, Anariel for beta reading! Any mistakes that remain are solely the fault of the author._

_Author's note: This story takes place between the last chapter and the epilogue of _Light and Flame. _For those who have read that story, this one is set about a year after Belion's birth but several years before Legolas learns that his wife is pregnant for a second time. It probably isn't necessary to read the first story before reading this one. What follows is a short list of the original characters introduced in _Light and Flame_ and a bit of backstory to provide context. I'll include notes about the different OFCs/OMCs introduced in _LaF _as this story progresses._

_Turwaithion – Legolas's childhood friend who was among the first to support Legolas's plans to establish the Elven settlement in Ithilien. Has become one of Legolas's most trusted advisors and a key figure in the Ithilien colony._

_Isilmei – Wife of Legolas. Legolas met her when the Fellowship sought refuge in Lothlorien but their courtship did not occur until after the Ring War. A kinswoman of Lord Celeborn, she was taken in by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel and raised as their own after her parents were killed._

_Belion – Firstborn son of Legolas and Isilmei._

_Othanar – Former member of Mirkwood Guard and compatriot to Legolas. When Legolas decided to travel around to the various Elven realms to share his vision for Ithilien and persuade others to join the effort, his father, King Thranduil, insisted that Legolas begin traveling with a small party of guards. Othanar was among those guards, all of whom have subsequently chosen to settle in Ithilien._

_Duvainil – Wife of Rúmil. She was born and raised in Mirkwood and called Durneth by her family. She met her future husband when Legolas and some of his followers came to Eryn Lasgalen to recruit settlers for the Ithilien colony. Durneth chose to accept the name Rúmil gave her – Duvainil – when they married. Rúmil has since become Marchwarden of Ithilien and part of Legolas's inner circle. Rúmil and Duvainil currently have three sons._

_Míril – Wife of Orophin, originally from Imladris. She met Orophin when he followed Lord Celeborn to Imladris after Lady Galadriel sailed to the Undying Lands. They currently have one child, a son named Calenor who is Belion's best buddy. Orophin has become a skilled diplomat and is Legolas's right hand in Ithilien._

***/.\***

**Chapter 1: Visitors from Foreign Lands**

"My Lord."

Legolas looked up from the trade proposal in his hands, slightly irritated to have the intensity of his concentration disrupted. "I am trying to get through this so I will be prepared when we meet with Near Harad's tribal elders today."

Turwaithion's neutral expression showed the kind of remarkable patience that Legolas depended upon, especially when days of tedious deskwork kept him confined indoors and made him peevish. "So you are going through with it. We are actually going to trade with them?"

Legolas made a face. He had his own reservations about opening up trading relationships with the tribes of Near Harad, but he felt pressured to support the precedent established in Minas Tirith. "The new alliances are holding, and the King feels strongly that increased trading will yield more stable relations between the realms."

"Even if it means building relationships with those known to be slavers and reprobates?"

Legolas struggled to keep his tone even – he was weary of this ongoing discussion. "Perhaps in time, with the right encouragement, they will be able to forever turn from the negative legacies of their past."

Turwaithion raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Do you really believe that?"

"I would like to," Legolas said shortly. "Eldarion and Elboron1 believe that it is worth the attempt, and I am in agreement with them. Our efforts are merely intended to supplement and support those of the throne." At his friend's skeptical expression, Legolas frowned and asked, "Did you interrupt my work merely to trod once more upon broken ground?"

"No, my Lord, though I do so enjoy a well-worn argument. You asked me to remind you at Noontime that you promised my Lady you would join her for luncheon."

As quickly as Legolas's irritation had flared, it faded. "Of course, my friend. Forgive me my snappishness."

"I am sure I have no idea what you mean, Lord Legolas," his trusted advisor replied as he flashed his mischievously crooked grin.

"Neither do I," said a honeyed voice from the antechamber that brightened Legolas's mood and brought a smile to his face.

Turwaithion bowed deeply as Isilmei glided into the room with a grinning toddler balanced upon her hip and a picnic basket clutched firmly in hand. Legolas rose fluidly from his seat and stepped around his desk to accept his son with one arm as the other surrounded his wife's slim waist and pulled her firmly against his body.

She was smiling as she placed a chaste kiss upon Legolas's lips before turning to Turwaithion. "I know how busy you all are today. There is more than enough here for you to join us, dear friend."

As if reading Legolas's mind, Turwaithion inclined his head while backing out the door. "Thank you, my Lady, but I have other plans. I shall return in an hour to help you with the treaty, my Lord." Without another word, faithful, steadfast Turwaithion closed the door and was gone.

Isilmei was still smiling as she lifted her face to meet Legolas's eager kiss. "I can feel your tension, love. We will leave if you need to focus, but I thought a brief respite would help you refresh yourself for the meetings ahead this afternoon."

"You are too good to me, love."

"Ada! Ada!" Belion reached out a chubby hand to tug his father's hair in effort to attract Legolas's attention.

"Hello, little one," Legolas grinned before brushing his son's forehead with a kiss. Belion was quickly grasping the spoken word, learning several new words each and every day, it seemed. His favorites so far were definitely 'Nana' and 'Ada' and Legolas was sure that no matter how many times his son called him 'Ada' he would never tire of hearing it.

"He has been asking about you all morning," Isilmei replied as she stepped out of his embrace and set out a variety of fruits, nuts, vegetables, and sweet cider for their lunch. "He was so pleased when I told him we would be joining you for luncheon."

Legolas noticed with delight that she had even packed a few of his favorite sweet cakes. Belion began wriggling to be let down as soon as he saw the food. Stooping to lift a bright red strawberry from a bowl, the boy turned around and proudly showed it to his father. "Berry!"

"Yes, it is a strawberry," Legolas agreed. "One of your nana's favorite things to eat."

She smiled at him, her eyes glowing with memory as they both recalled the first time they shared the succulent fruit. "Well, sometimes. If I have the right person with whom to share them."

Belion quickly devoured the berry down to the stem and would have eaten that too had his mother not leaned forward to take it away from him. Undaunted, the boy grabbed the next item he saw. "Berry!"

"Tomato, Belion," his mother corrected.

"'May-toh?"

The word was somewhat difficult to understand given that the boy's mouth was full as he spoke. Legolas thought they probably _should_ correct their son's behavior, but the little one was so adorable and enthusiastic about his lunch that it was difficult to admonish him in such an informal setting. "Yes, son," he confirmed. "Is it good?"

Nodding eagerly as he reached for a third morsel while he was still chewing the last of the small tomato, Belion held it up for inspection and asked, "Maytoh?"

"Pear," Isilmei said as she chose a smaller piece than the large wedge the boy had taken and gently replaced it with one his little fingers could more easily manage.

Belion took a bite that was almost too big and his eyes widened with delight. "Mmmmm!" His blond head bobbed in an undeniable display of approval.

"I think he has a new favorite," Legolas said as he chose to begin his own meal with dessert.

Isilmei, who was ever conscious of the example they set for their son, narrowed her eyes at him when she saw him diving into the sweets first but said nothing. Legolas smiled his thanks, knowing she was willing to indulge his sweet tooth in light of the dreary afternoon ahead of him. Instead of chastising him she chose a wedge of ripe avocado and pulled back the peel to break off a bite-sized morsel which she held out to their son. "If you like green foods, perhaps you will like this."

Belion took it eagerly and popped it into his mouth. Legolas's fond smile soon turned into laughter as the boy's expression morphed from questioning, to surprised, to horrified. "Ewwwww…." A blob of green goo slid down Belion's dimpled chin, threatening to soil his tunic until his mother swooped in to catch it with a napkin.

Isilmei was nearly as amused by the display as her husband but did a better job of curbing her mirth. "Avocado will be an acquired taste for him, I see."

"Evidently," Legolas said, still laughing.

She split the last of the sweets in half and handed half to Belion and half to Legolas. "I ate plenty of avocados while I was pregnant with him. I thought he would like them."

"As I recall you wanted apples and pears more than anything else. He has no trouble with either of those." He appreciated his wife's diligent efforts to expose their youngling to a wide variety of tastes and experiences, but did not share her worry about Belion's rather picky eating habits. Their boy obviously thrived, his round cheeks rosy and his blue eyes shining with health.

"Ah, well," she said with a shake of her head as she drizzled honey onto several thick slices of bread and set them out. "Duvainil promises me that his palate will broaden as he grows. Considering she and Rúmil now have _three_ boys I will trust her assertion."

Belion reached for two more slices of pear, endeavoring to stuff both of them into his mouth until his father gently pried one of the pieces from his grasping fingers and returned it to the plate. "Finish that one first, son, and then you can have the other."

"How go the trade agreements?" She took a delicate little bite of honeyed bread as she waited for his answer and Legolas felt a renewed urge to kiss her. His wife was worried about whether or not their son ate enough to nourish his body properly, yet she herself ate like a bird.

"Tiresome and tedious," he admitted. "I have yet to wade through the latest proposal and the Haradrim will be here this afternoon. No doubt the chieftains will bring at least a dozen retainers each." He frowned as he looked into his son's happy face, thinking he would like nothing more than to spend the rest of the day with his family but knowing that, once again, his duties would not allow him to follow his heart. There were so many days like this one that he sometimes feared he was missing too much of Belion's youth. His voice was wistful as he said, "I understand now why Adar was so often irritated when I was an elfling. And why he rarely had time to spend with us. Our realm is far smaller than the one in which I was raised, and yet there are days when I cannot hope to keep up with everything."

"Legolas, love, you are not your adar." She slipped her hand into his and squeezed his fingers reassuringly. "Our son thinks that your world revolves around him, which is exactly what he should think at his age. You do not neglect him."

His smile was soft and warm as he leaned over to kiss her forehead and allowed her gentle empathy and support to ease his anxieties. "What would I ever do without you, Isil? You spoil me, and I love you for it."

"I merely endeavor to show my husband how much I love and respect him, which is both my duty and my pleasure as his wife."

Legolas could not help grinning at the prim tone of voice she adopted, the twinkle of good humor in her eyes drawing out his joy. "He is wrong, our son."

"How so?"

"My world revolves around both my son _and_ my wife." With that, he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, flooding their bond with all the affection and gratitude his heart held for this little family they had created together.

Having eaten his fill and oblivious to his parents' exchange, Belion's attention wandered and he quickly toddled off toward the corner of the room where his father kept a small cache of toys for just such occasions. There were inevitably times when Isilmei or one of the wives of Legolas's closest advisors were otherwise occupied and so an elfling or several2 needed tending at the same time that business of the realm demanded attention. The mothers of said elflings had all inspected the toys in question, so Isilmei barely spared a glance at her son's activity, preferring to focus her attention on Legolas's thorough, reverent kiss.

Isilmei sighed and her lips parted, her tongue darting out to flirt with his as she slid one hand up his chest. A surge of her desire hit Legolas deep in the pit of his stomach and his body flushed with warm lust. He had been told by members of the Mirkwood Guard when he was younger that giving rise to progeny diminished an ellon's passion, but Legolas had not found that to be true. During and after her pregnancy he found he desired his wife even more than he had before they wed; for each time he looked at her his mind's eye saw her as she appeared when he had been allowed into the room after Belion's birth – her cheeks flushed a becoming shade of pink and her smile wide and delighted as she held up their newborn son for his inspection. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. She and she alone had made him an adar, gifting him with the beautiful boy digging so diligently through the toy chest and exclaiming over each discovery.

When Isilmei nibbled his lower lip, Legolas issued an answering groan as he pressed her into the plush rug beneath them and deepened their embrace. No matter how weary his duties sometimes made him, it took no more than her touch, a single kiss, to revive him and make him feel that all was right with the world. He did not understand this power that his wife held over his heart, but he was humbled and grateful and thanked the Valar every day for leading him into her arms.

"Ada? You hurt Nana?"

Legolas glanced up to find Belion studying them with concern darkening his sweetly dimpled face. Isilmei threw her head back and laughed heartily beneath him, which drew an echoing burst of mirth from Legolas himself. He held out a hand to their elfling. "Nana is fine. Come here, little one, and let us hug you."

Belion grinned widely, a trio of tiny white teeth peeking out to highlight his gummy smile. Legolas could feel his wife's warm joy as their son rose to his feet somewhat unsteadily and trundled across the rug. The boy threw himself against his mother's chest and Legolas happily hugged them both as he kissed his wife's shining silver hair and their son's cap of golden locks.

"He is the perfect combination of us both, Isil. My coloring, your eyes, your smile."

"He has your nose, and your hair," she said with a dreamy expression as she brushed the elfling's wispy tresses off his forehead. "And he will have your strength and your courage whenever the need arises. I am sure of it."

Legolas thought his heart might burst with joy. "We are richly blessed."

***/.\***

_Later that afternoon…_

The executive building was a large, formal construction and the only building in Ithilien that Legolas had designed with his father's halls in mind. He and his key advisors stood in front of it in a loose semicircle as four tribal leaders – and at least twenty attendants – approached in solemn formation.

Legolas could not help thinking back to all the court functions he had been required to attend in his youth and his father's somber mien whenever he watched visitors approach. The more important his father regarded the negotiations ahead of him, the more severe his expression had been. Legolas felt a similar frown creeping across his face and took a deep breath, releasing some of his tension as he exhaled and schooling his features into what he hoped was a welcoming, if sober, smile. These sorts of affairs were necessary in his position, and he handled them willingly; but there was no use denying the fact that he was more comfortable when unfettered by courtly functions. He preferred, just as he always had, to be deep in the forests tending to his trees.

Legolas could feel Orophin's calm assurance at his right hand and Turwaithion's keen attention at his left as the large party of Haradrim approached. At Orophin's right hand his brother Rúmil – Ithilien's Chief Marchwarden – stood watchful and ready, ever on guard for any potential threat to the realm. With his closest friends and confidants around him, Legolas was certain they could handle any complications the Haradrim elders might bring.

And whatever else may happen, the Haradrim _would_ bring complications. Most of the ellyn standing near him had faced the people of Harad in battle, either during the War of the Ring or in the rebellion that followed during Aragorn's reign. Legolas could not help thinking of the Battle of the Pelennor Fields and the giant Mûmakil adorned with their formidable war towers, despite the fact that none were currently in view. Instead, the approaching men rode some of the most delicate-looking horses Legolas had ever seen. Their steeds were decked out in colorful silks and trailing cloth-of-gold decorations which gave them a merry appearance, while the men's bearing and serious expressions revealed their militant history. It was a most incongruous picture.

Legolas was well aware that none of the men now approaching had been born for many years after the fight on the Pelennor. No doubt the tale had become part of their cultural lore, but the Elves, by contrast, had witnessed those days first-hand.

"Welcome Chieftain Abrakân3, and other honored guests from Harad," Legolas said after the chieftains dismounted. "We are pleased that you are able to join us." He watched as attendants stepped forward to silently take the reins from the four leaders so they could step closer.

Abrakân was chieftain of the largest village represented by this loosely-formed trading coalition, and everything about him suggested his own awareness that he ranked above the others. The men watched silently as Abrakân inclined his dark head in a gesture of deference which Legolas could not help suspecting was less respectful than it appeared. "Lord Legolas of Ithilien. Thank you for accommodating us during our journey north."

The man's Westron carried a guttural accent, but was better than some Legolas had heard. He found himself fighting the urge to grit his teeth at the man's haughty tone but was able to fall back on his years of experience and smiled smoothly. Clearly these men expected to have the upper hand in the upcoming negotiations.

Legolas believed the advantage to be his – these men had likely never dealt with Elves before. While Legolas had every intention of being fair with them, he also possessed centuries of experience dealing with mortals. He had met very few who were adept at hiding their true intentions, and was confident he would be able to use that knowledge to ensure whatever agreements were struck would be fair to all parties.

Legolas returned the man's mock-bow with an incline of his head and a tight smile. "We have quarters prepared for all of you so that you may rest and refresh yourselves after your journey. Tonight a feast is planned in your honor, and we can begin negotiations in the morning."

Abrakân shook his head as several of the others behind him cast questioning glances at one another – apparently they had not expected to be met with quite so much hospitality. "If it pleases you, Lord Legolas, we would prefer to begin negotiations right away." Before Legolas had a chance to answer, the man continued. "As a sign of good faith we have brought a handsome gift for the Elves." With that he gestured toward his men and a groom stepped forward leading five horses.

Legolas took an instant to study them before responding, making a conscious effort to conceal his surprise. The horses were among the most exquisite he had ever seen. He had heard that in certain parts of the desert the men of Near Harad cultivated a superior breed of horse, but had never seen such animals. Each of them was a different color, from purest white to deepest black to richest red. Their coats shone brightly in the afternoon sun and their conformation was flawless. Their necks crested high and proud and their faces were artful in design, highlighted by keenly intelligent expressions. The group was composed of three mares and two stallions.

Glancing over his shoulder, Legolas made eye contact with Turwaithion before stepping forward to examine the horses more closely. His old friend had long been enamored with fine horses and these were simply spectacular. Legolas wondered briefly, as he held out a hand for the black stallion to sniff, how a nomadic desert people who depended upon their horses to help them move their camps could afford to offer such a gift, but decided that there would be time to satisfy his curiosity later. One thing was clear, however – the Haradrim were serious in their desire to forge a trade agreement. There could be no doubt of it after looking at these animals.

Turwaithion was trying hard not to reveal his glee when Legolas looked over, offering only a quick, short nod to signal his pleasure at the horses' quality. Legolas turned to the chieftain and said, "We are honored by such a magnificent gift and well pleased to accept it. I will see that they are settled in our stables while you are provided with refreshments. We may begin negotiations in my office immediately."

A short while later Legolas was joined around the conference table by Orophin, Turwaithion, and Othanar, who managed Ithilien's stores and the Elves' trade within the rest of the principality. Though Legolas had been surprised by the extravagance of the chieftains' gesture, his pleasure was quickly dispelled and his curiosity satisfied most _un_pleasantly.

Introductions had progressed smoothly and for a while talks seemed to be going extremely well. It had been easy enough to agree on trading Ithilien lumber for Southron silk and forest nuts and berries for desert spices, but discussion halted when Chieftain Abrakân put a surprising item forth for consideration.

"We would like to trade for your women."

Only years of watching his father on the throne kept Legolas from revealing his distaste for the suggestion. "Excuse me?"

"We need women, and you have them," the chieftain said solemnly. "What would you require in trade?"

Legolas hesitated, his astonishment momentarily overwhelming his sense for diplomacy, which was when Turwaithion stepped in. "I apologize, Chieftain Abrakân, but there seems to be a misunderstanding, perhaps attributable to the differences in our native tongues. Did you say you wanted to _trade_ for our _women_?" In spite of his best efforts, there was disbelief evident in Turwaithion's voice.

Out of the corner of his eye Legolas saw Orophin shoot Turwaithion a warning look. Legolas did not know whether to scoff or laugh.

"Yes," the chieftain replied with an entirely serious expression. "We have seen many young women about your village."

Legolas forced himself to recover his calm and rejoin the conversation. "Actually, most of the Elven women, who are called ellith, in our village are many centuries your senior," he explained. "They only _appear_ young to mortal eyes."

Abrakân exchanged an uncertain glance with one of his advisors. "But some of them have children."

"It is true," Orophin nodded, "that there are mothers of young children in our midst, but that doesn't mean that the mothers themselves are what you would consider youthful."

Chieftain Abrakân dismissed Orophin's explanation with a shake of his head and a too-casual wave of his hand. "Still, you have more than you need. Our population has been devastated by years of warfare and disease. The peace that you have known since the Great Ring War hasn't yet spread through our lands."

Legolas nodded thoughtfully. "We're aware that there is still some turmoil in Harad, Chief."

"The hardiness of the Elves is legendary," the chieftain persisted, "and we know that marriages between Elves and Men have occurred. King Eldarion in Gondor is said to have Elven blood."

Again, Legolas nodded, pushing aside the wistfulness he often felt when he thought of his treasured nephew and beloved friends who had since stepped beyond the boundaries of the living world. "You are correct, Chieftain. King Eldarion's mother was Elven, and his father had distant Elven ancestors as well."

The chief nodded, his expression indicating his pleasure that the Elves had accepted his information as true and that the acceptance would somehow bolster his argument. "That explains why his father, King Elessar, was said to have been alive during my father's father's father's time." The chieftain smiled passively as he spread his hands in an inclusive gesture. "If Elven blood is good enough for the King of Gondor and Arnor, then surely it is good enough for us. If some of your women married our warriors, we could rebuild our tribes. Our people could be strong again. I give you my word as chieftain that they will be well protected."

Legolas felt Turwaithion bristle at the man's tone of voice as Orophin fought to maintain his characteristic control. He could understand his friends' struggle only too well, for Legolas found the chieftain's suggestion ludicrous. "I am afraid, Chief Abrakân," Legolas said as he worked hard to keep his feelings out his voice, "that you may not be aware of some of our customs. Elven women marry only for love. We're not in the habit of arranging marriages for our people." The chieftain's frown deepened as Legolas continued, yet Legolas would much rather void a trade agreement than let these people think they could count on adding ellith to their number. "In order for a marriage to take place it must be the will of both the male and the female. The same holds true for the bearing of Elven children – both parents must desire the child in order for it to be conceived."

"We're not barbarians," the chieftain said with an indignant scowl. "We will not choose husbands for the women, but will let them choose among us once they've joined our tribe."

Knowing that the man's pride was pricked by his refusal, Legolas smiled magnanimously and kept his tone of voice pleasant. "I'm afraid it doesn't work that way. We do not view our women as property to be bartered. If an Elven woman came to love a member of your tribe, or any race, of her own choosing, I would bless the union and wish her well. But I'm not able to trade ellith to you regardless of the price you would offer to pay. Our people simply don't engage in such practices," he explained. "What you suggest is impossible."

Every member of the Southron contingent was frowning deeply by the time Chief Abrakân spoke. "I regret our negotiations end on such an unfortunate note, Lord Legolas."

"I believe a great deal of good has been accomplished here, Chieftain Abrakân," Legolas said as he spread his hands over the agreements they had drafted during the afternoon, "and that the accords we've reached today will benefit both our peoples for many years to come."

The chieftain, and the rest of his people for that matter, seemed unimpressed. "We should like to rest before this evening's entertainment."

"Of course," Legolas nodded as the guests rose and quickly retreated from the room. He let out a pent-up sigh and glanced at his advisors.

Othanar was the first to speak, his green eyes wide with lingering astonishment. "Can you believe they even suggested we barter our ellith?"

His tone and expression were enough to draw a slight laugh around the table that caused Legolas to glance cautiously toward the door. Even though he was certain that none of them understood Sindarin, he was happy to discover that the last of the Haradrim had exited the corridor.

"I cannot wait to tell my wife," Orophin said grimly as he shook his head in disbelief.

"No doubt Míril will have sharp words on the subject, as will Isil," Legolas agreed.

Othanar leaned back against his chair as though wearied by the discussion. "My wife will be livid when she hears of this, in spite of the fact that we were quick to dismiss the request."

"At least your desire to strike a trade agreement did not lead you to seriously consider his proposal, my Lord," Turwaithion grinned. "If you had, I would have paid handsomely to listen as you informed your wife!"

Legolas agreed, dismissing his advisors and encouraging them to spend the remainder of the afternoon at leisure in preparation for the upcoming feast. He was still shaking his head when he arrived in the Lord's residence to change. The den was strangely quiet, but when he opened his bedroom door he found Isilmei sitting at her vanity, putting the finishing touches on a series of elaborate coiled braids throughout her hair. She secured the arrangement with the gold diadem he designed for her and smiled at him from the mirrored glass.

"I set your festival robes out for you," she said as she turned to face him. She held out a mithril and pearl necklace and Legolas stepped forward to take it and fasten it around the slim column of her throat. The necklace had been a wedding gift from his father, and he was proud that she made a point to wear it on special occasions.

He kissed her bare neck and her collarbone, admiring the way the softly shimmering white fabric of her gown flattered her feminine shape. Placing a third kiss to the sensitive skin behind her ear, he relished in her contented sigh and allowed himself a moment to simply take in the jasmine scent of her hair, the smooth satin of her skin, and the sense of peace her presence gave him.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me, love. And thank you for bringing the little one to luncheon today. You were right – it was a trying afternoon and the happiness you brought me was fortifying."

She smiled widely under his praise and clasped his hands as she stood. "Sit down and I will arrange you before you dress."

He followed her instructions happily. Allowing his wife to tend his hair was a sensual experience and one of his very favorite indulgences. She took great pride in his appearance on formal occasions, though he suspected that she enjoyed fussing over him as much as he enjoyed being fussed over. Her fingers were nimble and sure as she removed his circlet and unwound the functional braid he had woven earlier that morning. He relaxed with a deep sigh as her talented hands combed out his hair until it shone and efficiently twined a new arrangement that accented his circlet and made him look quite lordly indeed.

He was smiling at her as she put the finishing touches on his appearance. When her eyes met his and she noticed his grin, she leaned forward to kiss him briefly before turning to the bed to smooth his robes. "We should hurry," she encouraged gently. "We have guests to entertain."

Legolas stood and stopped her busy hands, pulling her into his embrace and wrapping her tightly in his arms. "I will go to this party only if you promise me that later on I can help you out of that beautiful gown."

She laughed as she began unfastening the tunic he had worn all day. "Happily, if you promise to hurry now. After the feast we have the remainder of the evening to ourselves."

He had been so entranced by his wife that only then did he remember that their apartment was strangely quiet and lacking in a very large, if small-bodied, presence. "Where is Belion?"

"Merilnith volunteered to keep the elflings. They have set themselves up in an empty ward within the Houses of Healing and she has an evening of games and snacks planned for them."

Legolas arched a brow in admiration as he changed into the silver tunic she held out. "She is a brave elleth indeed to keep all those little ones. Orophin's son, our boy, Rúmil's three, Othanar's twins, her own daughter, and probably a few more besides. She will be a busy lady this evening."

"At least until bedtime," Isilmei nodded. "We are to retrieve Belion in the morning." Legolas watched as her smooth brow wrinkled with concern and was about to ask her what was wrong when she voiced her thoughts. "I worry about Merilnith, Legolas. She offered to watch the elflings because she does not wish to take part in this evening's festivities. She grieves so over Lothon's loss, and I see no sign that she is healing."

Legolas's gaze grew troubled and he allowed it to drift out over their garden as he thought of the able warden who had been lost while battling a forest fire. The event was nearly a year in the past, but the grief visited upon his wife and young daughter were slow to abate. Lothon's friends had been quick to offer support and comfort to Merilnith, who was without any other family in Ithilien, but the elleth had been reluctant to accept any of their well-intentioned gestures. "Is she still thinking of sailing?"

Isilmei shook her head. "I am not sure she knows what she wants. I have asked her if she needs help making arrangements, but she says she does not plan to sail. The next time the subject comes up, she says she thinks she _will_ sail. I understand _some_ of what she is going through, but I have not been able to find a way to help her."

Legolas shared his wife's frustration over their friend's sorrow, though he was perhaps more willing than Isilmei to admit certain truths. "She has to be willing to _accept_ help before even the best intentioned friend can help her, love."

"I know that," Isilmei scowled as she helped him into his ceremonial robes and fastened the clasps, "but still, I worry for her."

Legolas kissed his wife's porcelain brow. "I will extend a special thanks to her in the morning for keeping the elflings. But for now, worry not, sweet Isil. Your light will brighten the party better if you show us your lovely smile."

Isilmei pasted a dutiful smile upon her face and kissed him sweetly before the two of them exited their apartment, descended the wide staircase, and made their way to the banquet hall.

The banquet feast turned out to be more fun than Legolas had anticipated, at least until the dancing started. The men of Harad came dressed to celebrate in rich red silks decorated with lavish gold embroidery and cut low in the front to highlight the thick gold collars they wore. The garments were filmy even compared to Elven tastes, Legolas thought, and while they seemed well-suited to warm desert days they were perhaps less comfortable on a relatively cool Ithilien night. The Haradrim were uncomplaining, however, choosing to rise to their feet as soon as the tables were cleared to begin demonstrating Southron dances.

Legolas had just managed to offer the customary toasts of hospitality and good wishes for his guests' health and prosperity before the Haradrim took to the dancing area. Several of the men retrieved musical instruments from their rooms and soon the banquet hall was filled with exotic rhythms. It was then, in Legolas's opinion, that the evening began to go rather rapidly downhill.

Chieftain Abrakân took charge, as he seemed to do of most things, and soon encouraged all the ellith in attendance onto the dance floor to fill in for the missing Haradrim women. Legolas was happy to indulge such a cultural exchange until he began to notice the way the chieftain and some of his advisors regarded the ellith.

Legolas watched as his wife smiled happily during a spirited dance number, easily keeping up with the chieftain's steps as they swept across the room. A growing sense of unease blossomed in Legolas's stomach as he witnessed the scene and he felt a growing urge to interrupt the merriment and reclaim his spouse. It would be horribly rude to do so, and so his sense of duty and diplomacy kept him in his chair for a while.

When he could not abide sitting still any longer, he rose from his seat at the high table and drifted toward the edge of the dancing floor. Perhaps if he could catch Isilmei's eye she would make her apologies and rejoin him. It rankled that she was so focused on the dance steps that she seemed unaware of her mate's growing disquiet. With a tired sigh he decided that maybe, just maybe, his reaction was caused by nothing more than a husband's jealousy at seeing his wife in the arms of another male.

Legolas realized how deep his own frown had become only when Rúmil stepped up beside him. The lean Galadhel's scowl was even deeper. "Did they really ask you to _barter_ our ellith?"

"You heard," Legolas said dryly with the arch of one brow.

Rúmil shook his head tightly. "Phin was still sputtering when he arrived home to change for the feast. Have you any idea how many years it has been since I saw him that discomfited?"

"I am trying very hard to remember that mortals' ways are sometimes strange to our eyes. No doubt we have some customs that seem strange to them as well."

"Yes, like treating our females as equals instead of property," Rúmil grumped. Legolas could almost hear the other ellon grit his teeth, for Rúmil was ever-vigilant with regards to his duties and took even perceived threats to their realm seriously. "It was preposterous and presumptuous to even _suggest_ such a thing."

"I said as much, Rúmil," Legolas quietly assured. "Only I used politer words."

His friend shot him a look. "Which is why you, and not I, lead our people."

"Perish the thought," Legolas countered as his eyes floated toward his hairline.

"Indeed," Rúmil said with a tight grin. His strong features grew serious as he watched the dancers for a moment. "I cannot help noticing that even though his ridiculous suggestion was turned down, he has spent the evening regarding the ellith most speculatively."

"I have noticed that as well. In fact, I was standing here brooding about it when you arrived."

Rúmil turned to him then and crossed his arms over his chest. Legolas recognized the look as one the other ellon often adopted before making a formal declaration. "As the one in charge of our settlement's security and the safety of its people, my Lord, it is my recommendation that they depart immediately."

Legolas thoroughly agreed with the spirit behind Rúmil's suggestion and sought to reassure his Marchwarden by briefly gripping his forearm. "You will almost get your wish, my friend. They leave tomorrow at sunrise."

"Thank the Valar. I believe I may have to start a fight if his eyes trail down my wife's body one more time."

"Then you should be as happy as I am that the dance is ending. Let us reclaim our spouses." As the two of them stepped into the crowd of dancers, Legolas noticed that while he continued to make an effort to smile and make their guests welcome, Rúmil suffered no such desire. His glower was formidable as he reached out his hand so that petite, dark-haired Duvainil could place her dainty fingers into his palm.

Fortunately for all concerned, Legolas thought, the merrymaking ended soon thereafter and he retired to his apartments with a smiling, if drowsy, wife in tow. Isilmei believed the party a great success and told him how much fun she had learning of Southron culture. Her contentment was _almost_ enough to assuage the niggling suspicion at the back of Legolas's mind that there would yet be complications with this new trading arrangement.

He did his best to set his cares aside as he assisted her out of her circlet and gown and removed his own outerwear before sliding under the covers with her. She snuggled her shift-clad body into his side and he wrapped an arm around her, kissing her happily before she rested her head on his chest and quickly dropped into reverie. He contemplated waking her and reminding her of their earlier flirtatious exchange; but when he looked down into her face, her expression was so serene, so content, that he had not the heart to do so. It had been a long day for all of them and on this night, holding her while she dreamt was enough.

TBC…

***/.\***

1Elboron was the son of Faramir and Éowyn. wiki/Faramir (lotr 'dot' wikia 'dot' com 'slash' wiki 'slash' Faramir).

2"Laws and Customs Among the Eldar (LACE)," _Morgoth's Ring_, pg. 212:

[T]he Eldar say that in the begetting, and still more in the bearing of children, greater share and strength of their being, in mind and in body, goes forth than in the making of mortal children. For these reasons it came to pass that the Eldar brought forth few children; and also that their time of generation was in their youth or earlier life, **unless strange and hard fates befell them**. But at whatever age they married, their children were born within a short space of years after their wedding.* (Emphasis added.)

A footnote to the above paragraph goes on to specify:

"*Short as the Eldar reckoned time. In mortal count there was often a long interval between the wedding and the first child-birth, and even longer between child and child."

I certainly think that the dark period leading up to and including the War of the Ring counts as "strange and hard," and so it seems plausible to me that many of the Elves alive during that period who had not already married and had children would choose to delay one or both (especially the childbearing part) until peace was restored.

Considering so many of the Elves left Middle-earth during and after the Ring War, it also seems logical that some of the Elves who followed Legolas to Ithilien would not only share his vision that the Ithilien colony be a new start for their people, but might also choose not to sail to the Undying Lands at all. What I have imagined for this group of Elves is sort of an Elven "Baby Boom" in which people are happy, marriages are made, children are born closer together than was common in previous generations, and a general sense of wellbeing and prosperity infuses the colony. Battle-hardened warriors like Legolas, Orophin, and Rúmil, who had denied themselves the luxury of family for long periods of time, finally feel comfortable enough with their situations and their hopes for the future to settle down with wives and offspring.

3Time for a full confession: I had very little luck researching names for members of the Haradrim. According to Wikipedia (I know, I know), the name Abrakân is given to a Harad-based character appearing in _The Lord of the Rings Strategy Battle Game_, which is reportedly based on the Jackson films.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Gone Without a Trace**

_Author's Note_: Thank you, Anariel Goldenarrow, for saving my bacon! You are a fabulous beta-reader – generous with both your time and your feedback. I appreciate you sooooo much!

***/.\***

_About a week later…_

As soon as he saw the look on Rúmil's face, Legolas knew something was wrong. The lanky Marchwarden stalked across the lawn, his long legs eating up the distance as a look of grim urgency darkened his expression. Legolas strode to meet him, stopping next to the great fountain that marked the center of their village.

Rúmil spoke without preamble. "We are short an elleth and an elfling."

"What has happened?"

"I know not beyond that Merilnith and her daughter have not been seen in two days. Perhaps more."

Anxiety spiked in Legolas's blood, along with a sense of guilt. How could someone disappear for more than a day without anyone realizing? Lothon deserved better than the inattentiveness his friends had apparently shown his family.

As if reading his mind, Rúmil said, "It was Lothon who maintained friendships and moved about the settlement. Merilnith has always been more reserved, even more so since her husband passed to Mandos."

"I know, but that is no excuse." Legolas was unsurprised to see his wife appear at the door to the Houses of Healing for it was certain she would detect his concern. As she approached, he turned his gaze back to Rúmil. If the Marchwarden's expression was any indication, Duvainil would soon join them as well. "Tell me what you know so that we can organize a proper search."

"What is wrong?" Isilmei asked as she reached his side.

"It appears that Merilnith is missing," Legolas told her.

She paled, her wide blue eyes going round in her face. "Hallothel?"

Rúmil shook his head. "As far as I can tell neither of them has been seen since the day before yesterday."

Knowing that Isilmei had frequently extended her friendship to Merilnith, especially since her husband's death, Legolas asked, "Was anything amiss when last you spoke with her?"

As Isilmei shook her head strands of her silver-blonde hair shimmered in the afternoon sunlight. "No, but the last time I spoke to her was the morning after the banquet when I reclaimed Belion."

"She joined several ellith at the river to launder clothing two days ago," Rúmil reported. "Her daughter was with her, and the two of them were still at the creek when the others left shortly before sunset. Near as I can tell no one has seen them since."

"Did you check her residence?" Isilmei asked.

"_That_ is how I discovered their disappearance." Rúmil drew in a deep breath and held it a moment, as if to ward off sadness, before he continued. "I have Lothon's bow. It was badly singed in the fire, but I thought it could be restored. I wanted to return it to its rightful condition before I gave it back to her and have finally finished repairing it."

Legolas felt his heart lurch. Rúmil's intention was a noble one, befitting the relationship between warriors. He wondered how Merilnith would have taken the gesture had she received it as Rúmil intended.

"I went to her home and found it empty," Rúmil elaborated. "The door was open and the fireplace was cold. There are no signs that anyone has been in the hut for several days. I passed several of her neighbors on the way back here and started asking questions." His brow twitched in irritation. "None of them realized they had not seen her recently until I asked about her."

Legolas made no effort to hide his frown. "Our neighborly spirit has waned somewhat it would seem. Either that or we have grown complacent. Neither outcome is desirable."

"Everyone has been distracted by the recent Southron visit," Isilmei said as she placed a hand on his forearm. "It is still the talk of the settlement."

Legolas swapped a skeptical glance with his Marchwarden but did not challenge her comment directly.

"Is it possible she is staying with a friend and simply has not been out on her usual chores?" Isilmei asked with a hopeful look between the two ellyn. "Next week is the anniversary of Lothon's passing. Perhaps she simply did not want to be in their home for a while?"

Legolas favored his wife with a fond look before turning his gaze back to his Marchwarden. "I hope you are right, love. Rúmil, we should search systematically throughout the colony and further into the forest. There are several creeks and a few caves nearby where families like to hunt, or simply seek a few days of seclusion."

"My wardens and I will take the outlying areas." Like his lord, Rúmil was happiest when he had a defined task to perform. "I will leave several behind to aid in searching the settlement."

"I will organize the local search," Legolas nodded. "Let us reconvene at nightfall to compare findings."

"Yes, my Lord." With a brisk, efficient nod, Rúmil was gone.

"Legolas, I want to check her home. I know Rúmil has already done so, but I am certain I have visited Merilnith more often than he has. There may be some clue as to where she has gone that he missed simply because he did not know to look for it."

Legolas nodded. Her suggestion made sense, yet he was concerned about her being off on her own until they knew for sure what had happened to Merilnith and her daughter. "Let me know as soon as you return?"

"I will." She stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek before turning to leave his side.

As her lips brushed his cheekbone he found himself loath to let her out of his sight. Some instinct deep inside him wanted to protect her, but he knew she would not stand for being caged up in their home until the situation was resolved. She cared too much about her friends to stand idly by while others did the work. Still, he could not let her leave his side without a word of caution. "Isil?" He reached out to cup her face with one hand, smoothing his thumb across her cheek. "Until we know more, I would feel better if you were safely returned to the settlement before twilight."

She studied his face for a moment, her expression softening when she took in his concern. "I will leave now, and be back well before the sun meets the horizon."

***/.\***

_Shortly before dusk…_

The settlement had been searched without result. Rúmil's wardens were beginning to return from their patrols, so far without good news, and Legolas felt his worry grow with each report. He had long since returned to his office, discouraged that there had yet been no sign of the elleth or her daughter.

He was brooding about the situation when he felt his wife approach, long before he heard the whispers of her skirt outside his office. When she entered he was quick to note the disquiet in her expression and the rolled parchment in her hand.

"Did you find her?"

"No," he answered with a shake of his head. "Did you find something?"

Isilmei came to the edge of his desk opposite him and extended the parchment somewhat reluctantly. "This was in a drawer next to her bed. I feel guilty for prying but I _am_ concerned. I do not think she left willingly. I fear some dark fate has befallen Merilnith and her little one."

Legolas held on to his questions long enough to take the parchment and spread it out so he could read it. His frown grew as he perused the contents. "This is her handwriting?"

"Yes, I am certain of it."

Legolas believed his wife, but struggled to reconcile her words with those written in the document before him. "Yet, you do not believe she intended for us to find this _after_ she departed?"

Isilmei shook her head stubbornly. "There is no date on that letter, Legolas. And it is unaddressed."

"Yes," he agreed, "but you said yourself that she had talked of sailing. With the anniversary of her husband's passing at hand, perhaps she decided she was ready to leave this world and left this behind to tell us where she went." As much as he hated to think that one of his followers would have felt the need to take ship without leaving official word or giving her friends a chance to say goodbye, that outcome was much preferable to any alternative he could imagine.

"She has talked of sailing, but she has also said she plans to linger until Hallothel is old enough to decide for herself whether to stay or go," Isilmei insisted. "She has been so bereft since Lothon's loss that I do not think she knows _what_ she wants."

"But you seem certain that she did not take her daughter and leave for Mithlond."

"I am." There was no hesitation in her voice or expression. "That letter is undated, unaddressed, and undelivered. I found it rolled up in the back corner of her nightstand's drawer. To me it reads more like an outpouring of grief from a troubled heart than a statement of intent. And besides, I just cannot believe that she would have left without speaking to _someone_. Such inconsideration would be out of character for Merilnith. She is shy, yes, but not careless as to the concerns of others. She would know that we would worry if she disappeared without warning."

He quirked a brow. Her words made sense, but he found himself wanting to cling to the hope that Merilnith had decided to leave of her own volition as opposed to any other outcome.

Noting his hesitation, Isilmei pressed her point. "If she were leaving, would she not have taken at least a few of her things? All of her clothing, and Hallothel's, hang undisturbed in the wardrobe. There was a necklace in Merilnith's room that Lothon presented to her when they wed. It is her most treasured possession. There is no way that she would have sailed into the West without it, for I am certain she intends to be wearing it the next time she sees him."

Legolas felt a knot form at the base of his neck. "Your words carry wisdom, love, as much as it pains me to think there is danger afoot." With that he rose to his feet and stepped around his desk to hug her. Part of him did so because he sought to ease the tension he saw in her expression, but another part did so because he found he needed the comfort her presence offered. If there was trouble anywhere near his colony, he needed to know that those closest to him were safe. "Where is Belion?"

"With Míril and Calenor."

"Would you go and stay with them?" He asked before kissing her brow. "I would prefer that you be together until I can join you. Rúmil and his wardens should be here shortly, hopefully bearing good news."

"Unfortunately not, my Lord." Rúmil's voice was grim from the darkened doorway.

Isilmei stepped out of his arms and turned as the Marchwarden and five wardens entered the office.

Having overheard Legolas's request, Rúmil glanced at Isilmei. "Eldor will escort you to my brother's, my Lady."

The dark-haired warden bowed politely.

"Thank you," she said, reading the expression on the ellyn's faces and, in spite of her curiosity, leaving the office so the ellyn could speak privately.

Legolas handed Merilnith's missive to Rúmil and quickly reviewed his conversation with Isilmei as the Galadhel skimmed the note.

"I am inclined to agree with our Lady," Rúmil said. "We found no sign of either Merilnith or her daughter, but we did find tracks several leagues to the west."

"What kind of tracks?" Legolas asked.

"Horses. Too many to count."

Legolas frowned, but was unwilling to yet admit that the tracks indicated any sort of foul play as Rúmil seemed ready to believe. "It has barely been a week since our guests left, headed west. We have had no rain since then. Were the tracks you found new?"

"They look to have been there for at least several days, perhaps more," Rúmil admitted. "They _might_ belong to our recent guests, or they might _not_. Without following them we cannot know for certain."

Orophin had slipped into the room during the conversation and chose that moment to contribute. "The Haradrim will surely take it as a sign of hostility if we send a scouting party charging after them. They will respond in kind."

"If they do, their hostility will be met with overwhelming force," Rúmil retorted with a sharp glance at his brother.

"We have no reason to suspect the Haradrim of foul play," Legolas said with forced calm. "But I feel we must extend our search outward in all directions." Decision made, he turned to his Marchwarden. "Send out parties of no more than five wardens to the nearest settlements north, south, east, and west. I want the watch around the village to remain doubled until we better understand our situation. At first light I will send letters to each of the remaining Elven realms, as well as to Minas Tirith and Emyn Arnen1 in the hopes of happy news."

Rúmil's expression indicated he did not think his orders were suitably encompassing, but he bowed his head dutifully. "Yes, my Lord."

***/.\***

_A year later…_

Legolas folded the letter in his hand and slid it into a desk drawer to join a stack of similar notes he had received in recent months. There had been no sign anywhere of Merilnith or her young daughter.

In a way the letter he had received just that afternoon was the most hopeful of the lot. Lord Cirdan reported that while he could not be certain, an elleth matching Merilnith's description had recently arrived and secured passage for the Blessed Realm. Legolas's budding relief had withered as he had read further – the Lord of the Havens reported that his population was rapidly dwindling and there was no longer a record keeper among them.

He was so lost in thought that he did not sense the approach of another until there was a light rap on the door. "Enter."

Isilmei stepped into the office and quietly closed the door behind her, her gaze full of gentle concern as she crossed the room to stand behind him. He sighed deeply as her talented fingers began working the knotted muscles in his neck and across his shoulders.

"I needed this," he admitted as he leaned forward onto his forearms to allow her better access to his back.

"I know. I could feel your frustration and disappointment all the way from the library." Silence stretched around them as dust motes floated through a shaft of slanting afternoon sunlight. "I heard there was a delivery of letters today."

"From Mithlond," he admitted.

"You have a reply from Lord Cirdan?" In spite of her perception of his disappointment, her tone was hopeful, driving a spike of regret through Legolas's heart. He knew how much his wife had hoped for good news and hated to disappoint her.

"He cannot say for certain that he has seen her. An elleth sailed several months ago who _might_ have been Merilnith and _might_ have had an elfling with her, but they are without a record keeper and Lord Cirdan cannot be certain the elleth he recalls is the one we seek. There is no longer an official chronicle of departures."

His heart lurched as disappointment swelled in her heart. "I was so hopeful that he would have definitive news," she whispered as her hands gripped his shoulders.

"I know, love. I was too." He placed his hands atop hers and squeezed reassuringly. Releasing a pent-up sigh, he admitted, "I do not know what else we can do."

"That is it, then?" Isilmei asked. "We stop looking? _Accept_ the loss of an entire family?"

"What else would you have me do, Isil?" Despite his effort, he was unable to suppress the frustration creeping into his voice. "What else can I do?"

"I do not know, love, and I do not accuse. I just…"

He turned when he heard the tears in her voice and stood to pull her into a tight embrace. She slid her arms about his waist and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his robes.

"I know," he soothed. "I know exactly how you feel. I just do not know what else we can do. We have turned over every proverbial rock within a hundred leagues and have had our friends search further than that, yet there is no sign of either of them." He sighed deeply as he stroked his wife's smooth hair. "We have been unable to disprove the notion that she sailed without telling anyone. As far as I can see, our best hope is to believe that Merilnith and Hallothel are safely in Aman. Perhaps they have even been reunited with Lothon and the rest of their kin."

"I hope so, Legolas, truly I do. It is the not knowing that is so hard to bear." Her words whispered against his neck as she hugged him tightly. "If they are not in Aman, I do not like to think we have given up on them."

"Neither do I, love. But what else would you have us do?"

There was a long moment of silence before she spoke again. "Nothing," she finally admitted. "You have done everything you can. As has Rúmil. I do not know what else can be done to find them."

He hated it, but it was true. There was no sign of the elleth or her elfling anywhere in Middle-earth that they had been able to uncover. Merilnith and her daughter had vanished without a single trace. Legolas did not like the idea of giving up on any of his people, but he truly had no notion what other avenues of inquiry he could pursue.

***/.\***

_Six months later_…

The afternoon was warm and balmy, a perfect spring day for lazing about the forest. Legolas watched the glorious day pass as he sat in his office elbow-deep in correspondence and ledgers, wishing with all his heart that he could wave his hand and make it all disappear. He would much prefer whiling away the time with his wife and son to sitting here in his office performing his lordly duties.

His feelings were heightened by the awareness of Isilmei's presence that he carried deep within his spirit. He had no notion of how his family was spending the afternoon, but he could feel his bondmate's contentment like the current of a gently flowing river drifting through his consciousness. Belion's presence was a fluttering butterfly dancing at the edges of his mother's spirit – the son's tie with the father heightened by the bond between parents. Legolas smiled, as he always did, at the thought of them.

With a sigh Legolas pulled his thoughts away from his daydreams and refocused upon his task. Othanar had presented him with a full accounting of the settlement's trading activity for the past year and Legolas felt honor-bound to give the documents a good going-over. He was perfectly happy to take Othanar's word that all was in order; but he knew that his friend would want to discuss the contents of the ledgers with him and would be sorely offended if Legolas was ignorant of all the hard work that went into keeping such detailed records.

A sudden stab of panic pierced Legolas's heart and caused his blood to freeze in his veins, his hands tightening their grip on Othanar's carefully-written document until the parchment was a crumpled mess. "Isil!"

He was unaware that he had called out until Orophin swept into the room with Turwaithion close behind him. "My Lord, what is it?"

Legolas was so focused on the feeling of terror emanating from his wife that he barely heard Orophin's words, his awareness of other presences within the room fully dawning only when Turwaithion firmly gripped his shoulder. Legolas struggled to focus on the faces of his closest friends but found it a difficult task. "Isil. Belion. Something is wrong." Legolas's heart pounded within his chest so hard and fast that he found it difficult to breathe. His hands trembled, which surprised Legolas until he realized he was feeling his wife's physical reaction to whatever threat she faced.

Orophin and Turwaithion exchanged a look before turning to take in the room as though expecting to find Legolas's family within the walls of the office. Legolas had started to rise, but found the wind pushed out of his lungs as if by an unseen blow as the fear and dread he felt from Isilmei suddenly vanished. It was though she had been within his spirit one instant, but was gone the next.

"Valar, no," Legolas prayed in a fervent whisper. "Do not let harm come to my family."

Turwaithion and Orophin caught him by the arms and helped him sit in his chair rather than crumple to the floor as Legolas desperately sought some connection with his mate. He ignored their entreaties and cast his spirit about with all his might, praying that she would reconnect with him.

After a long moment he felt a faint, nudging presence, worried and confused and unsure. _Belion_. Legolas tried to send his son whatever reassurance he could, though in truth Isilmei possessed a closer spiritual connection with their little one than he did. He had worried about that until the other fathers he knew assured him that there was just a _special_ kind of connection between mothers and their offspring. The recollection gave Legolas a sudden burst of hope, and he sought to use Belion's connection with his mother to gain some understanding of why Isilmei's presence had faded so quickly.

Legolas closed his eyes and concentrated; gripping the edges of his desk to steady his trembling hands, and was finally able to sense her. She was still there, but…sleeping? Unconscious? Yes, that must be it. She was unconscious, but alive. A deep sigh escaped Legolas's lungs, releasing a breath he had not even realized he was holding as Orophin's worried voice penetrated his thoughts.

"Legolas, what has happened? Is something wrong with Isil? With Belion? _Please_ talk to us."

Legolas opened his eyes and met two worried gazes. "I…I do not know what has happened. Isil was happy one moment, and terrified the next, and then she felt nothing at all. I can barely feel her, as though she has been rendered insentient. Belion is awake, though. He is with his naneth, and worried. He does not understand what is happening. I think he may be crying." He shook his head in frustration. "I can tell nothing more."

"Where are they?" Turwaithion demanded.

"I know not." Legolas's heart was pierced with helplessness at the admission.

"Sometimes I get glimpses of what Míril sees when we are apart," Orophin said. "Did you see any of what Isil saw before she lost consciousness?"

"No, sight-sharing is not part of our bond."

Turwaithion's expression was grim. "I will summon the wardens." He left the room without further comment.

Legolas turned pleading eyes to his advisor as he stood and clutched the tall Galadhel by the elbow. "Orophin, I must find them. I cannot sit here and wait like some helpless ninny."

"You are far from helpless, Legolas," Orophin said steadily. "We will find your family."

Together they left the executive building. When Legolas emerged into the bright afternoon sunlight, he found that Rúmil had already organized his wardens into efficient search parties that spread out in all directions. The watch about the settlement had been doubled as well. Legolas could only assume that the bond between brothers had given Rúmil some sort of warning before Turwaithion had gone in search of the Marchwarden.

A harried exploration was conducted in record time within the settlement. A scant few moments later found Legolas standing in the courtyard outside the executive building surrounded by friends and worried colonists. Legolas had checked his family's apartments and found no sign of them. Nor were they in the library, the Houses of Healing, or at the homes of their closest friends. Míril reported spending a few hours with Isilmei earlier in the day, but when they parted Isilmei had not decided whether she would spend the afternoon working on Belion's studies or taking him to their favorite fishing spot.

When he heard her words Legolas sprinted off, for he knew just which creek Isilmei preferred for Belion's outings – a spot where the current flowed so gently that she was less worried about the little one falling in and getting swept away. Belion had much to learn before he would be able to fish proficiently, but he loved dangling his small pole in the water and splashing about in the shallows.

Rúmil and Orophin were close behind Legolas as he left the boundaries of the settlement and raced to the creek's edge. He halted beside the water, dread settling heavily in the pit of his stomach at the sight that awaited him. A soft white shawl lay crumpled next to the trunk of an ancient oak, a book turned upside down lying next to it in the leaf loam. Nearby a short fishing pole lay abandoned by the bank.

"My family has been stolen." Legolas felt a sickening helplessness slither through his veins. He reached out for his wife but felt nothing, the emptiness threatening to overwhelm him as his thoughts turned to their little boy. Belion must be so frightened and alone – and his parents could do nothing to ease his fears.

"They do not have much of a head start," Rúmil said with certainty. "We will have your family back in your arms by nightfall." He turned his head and gave a series of short, piercing whistles which were quickly answered by one of his wardens. The calls echoed through the forest, growing fainter and farther away, no doubt triggering a flurry of activity in the village square.

Orophin's face was grim. "I wonder if the same forces responsible for Isilmei's disappearance caused Merilnith's as well?"

Rúmil's expression hardened even further as his brother's question raised the possibility of a conspiracy against the Elves of Ithilien. If four had already been taken against their will, surely danger remained for the rest of the colony. "The difference this time is that we know for certain that Isilmei had no plans to leave the settlement. There is no question about whether or not her disappearance was planned."

"We gave up too soon," Legolas said softly, his despair heightened by the realization that he had abandoned one of his own to unknown torment by believing she had chosen to leave for Aman.

"Do not think that way, Legolas," Orophin said with an emphatic shake of his head. "We did everything we could."

Legolas nearly shrank from giving voice to his darkest thoughts, but could not help himself. With these two ellyn – who were both trusted advisors and cherished friends – he could afford to be himself without consideration of his lordly responsibilities. "What if…"

"Be still," Rúmil said as he placed a reassuring hand on Legolas's shoulder. "We will recover your family, and perhaps if the same people are responsible for Merilnith's disappearance, we will find both ellith and their little ones together."

Orophin's mention of a possible connection between Merilnith's disappearance and Isilmei's provided the spark of thought Legolas needed, for he was certain that he knew where to begin the search for their missing. "We go South."

Orophin gave him a dark look, but waited to hear what else Legolas would say.

"The Haradrim wanted females to increase their numbers," Legolas reminded him. "Both of the ellith who have been taken have younglings. That cannot be a coincidence."

"Horses," Rúmil said tightly. "We will need mounts to make the best time."

Without another word, the three warriors dashed toward the stables.

TBC…

***/.\***

1Emyn Arnen was the seat of Prince Faramir, and later his son Prince Elboron, in Ithilien. wiki/Emyn_Arnen (lotr 'dot' wikia 'dot' com 'slash' wiki 'slash' Emyn 'underscore' Arnen).


End file.
